Buena Fortuna
by michifteentitan
Summary: Situado despuès del episodio 20 (Sappy New Year); Chitanda decide ir a ver a su amigo Oreki despuès que se entera de que èste se enfermò al quedarse atrapado con ella en la choza del templo en Año Nuevo. Èl el atribuye su enfermedad a su mala fortuna pero quizàs la joven pelinegra pueda hacerle cambiar de opiniòn.


Con cuidado, parada frente al espejo Chitanda Eru se colocò un pasador rosa entre su abundante y largo cabello negro. Eso lo recogerìa en una bonita media coleta que lo apartarìa de sus ojos amatistas. Ligeramente nerviosa, se alisò de nuevo su vestido largo. Era el mismo que ella habìa usado en cierta ocasiòn (no recordaba cuando exactamente, habìa estado botado en su closet un tiempo), blanco con pequeñas florecillas de colores esparcidas por toda la tela, 3 bordes de encaje pùrpura a lo largo de èl. Sobre sus delgados hombros, habìa un delgado torero de manga corta de color rosa pàlido que combinaba perfectamente con sus medias. Complementando su outfit, unas sencillas zapatillas negras.

Se mirò una ùltima vez al espejo, ¿no irìa tal vez muy arreglada? No, claro que no, una Chitanda siempre debìa verse bien arreglada al salir; ademàs, èsta era una visita importante. Ella jamàs habìa estado en esa casa y no querìa dar una mala primera impresiòn. Una vez completamente arreglada, se encaminò a la cocina de su casa, para recoger lo que se llevarìa con ella a aquella inusual salida.

Tomò una tremendamente pequeña canasta de mimbre y empezò a llenarla con cosas que quizàs le servirìan. Recièn se habìan cosechado los hongos del huerto de su familia, con eso podrìa hacerse una rica sopa, despuès de todo estos tenìan ergotioneìna que era buena para el sistema inmunològico. Mermelada de naranja, deliciosa y llena de vitamina C. Despuès cubriò la canasta y sus contenidos con un pañuelo rosa claro, la sujetò del mango y saliò de su casa. Afuera estaba uno de los jardineros que trabajaba en los cultivos, un amable hombre en sus 30. Era muy trabajador y confiable, casi un amigo para los Chitanda; la mano derecha de su padre.

-Buenos dìas, señorita Chitanda-saludò con una corta reverencia.

-Buenos dìas, Okazaki-san-le contestò ella sonriente.

-¿Se va de dìa de campo?- cuestionò de manera cortès y respetuosa.

-En realidad no, irè a hacer una visita-no fue demasiado dìficil ocultar la extraña sensaciòn que le causaba esa palabra.

-Perdona que me entrometa Chitanda-san, pero; ¿està usted segura de que deberìa estar afuera ahora? ¿No deberìa descansar un poco màs?- a pesar de mantener su profesionalidad siempre, Okazaki-san siempre se preocupaba por la familia Chitanda.

-Oh, sì, està perfectamente. No te preocupes por mì, por favor, ya me recuperè- agregò una sonrisa alentadora. Con esa contestaciòn, el hombre se diò por satisfecho y reanudò su camino; dejando a la pelinegra sumirse en su pensamiento.

Entonces, Chitanda saliò hacia la calle y llamò un taxi. Èste se detuvo cerca de ella, y con un par de pasos la joven abriò la puerta y se subiò en el vehìculo. Ella recitò la direcciòn a la que iba, sin detenerse a pensarlo. El chofer asintiò e iniciò la marcha, sin decir nada màs. Eru recordò còmo se habìa visto forzada a aprenderse la direcciòn que Satoshi-san le habìa dado, pues en el momento en que lo habìa llamado, no habìa tenido la precauciòn de tener una libreta de notas a la mano.

Recostò su espalda en el asiento, su canasta en su falda. Era cierto lo que Okazaki-san le habìa dicho, quizàs deberìa de estar descansando, pues el dìa anterior Eru habìa estado en cama debido a un fuerte resfriado que habìa pescado. Un par de dìas atràs, el dìa de Año Nuevo, ella se habìa quedado atrapada con uno de sus mejores amigos, Oreki Houtarou en una choza del santuario Arekusu. Habìan ido a buscar algunas cosas al almacèn del templo, pero erróneamente habìan terminado allì, atrapados cuando alguien cerrò la puerta mientras ellos se encontraban buscando en el lugar.

No estaba segura de cuànto tiempo habìan pasado ellos dos solos, ahì, temblando y rodeàndose con sus propios brazos, tratando de pensar en còmo salir. Lo que recordaba con gran nitidez era el frìo paralizante que hacìa dentro de la choza, permitiéndole ver su aliento cada vez que exhalaba. Chitanda no podìa evitar sentirse culpable al pensar, que ellos habìan pasado todo ese tiempo ahì por querer conservar la dignidad de su familia.

Ella habìa detenido a Houtarou cuando èste habìa tratado de gritar pidiendo ayuda ya que; ella pensaba, si los encontraban a los dos ahì, los rumores empezarìan a esparcirse de manera inmediata. Sus ojos violetas se entristecieron al pensar, que ella estaba dispuesta a lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos pero no querìa arrastrar a nadie màs consigo.

Al dìa siguiente, Eru habìa amanecido enferma, a consecuencia del frìo. No habìa podido salir de la cama durante gran parte del dìa, pero ella lo aceptò todo resignada, a sus ojos el sacrificio valìa la pena. Pero cuando se enterò de lo de Oreki… habìa sido un tema completamente diferente. No creìa justo que despuès de haberla ayudado a salir de allì con la reputaciòn de los Chitanda ìntegra, èl saliera perjudicado asì. Ahora ella se dirigìa a arreglar las cosas, tal como le dictaba su amistad con el castaño.

Pronto se encontrò allì. Levantò su mano y….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No.

No.

Se repitiò esa misma palabra mentalmente varias veces. No. Èl no acababa de escuchar el timbre. No habìa nadie afuera de su casa esperando que èl se levantara y abriera la puerta. Su aparentemente mala fortuna no le estaba jugando una broma. Se escondiò màs entre las sàbanas que se arremolinaban alrededor de èl, acostado en su cama. Apretò sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de hacer a ese intruso desaparecer.

El timbre volviò a sonar, casi rièndose de èl. _Tienes que ir a abrir, _le decìa burlòn. Su fiebre ya le provocaba imaginar conspiraciones del timbre contra èl. Debo estar realmente mal, pensaba. Notò còmo se estaba distrayendo con facilidad del asunto principal. La persona en la puerta.

Apartò sus càlidas cobijas y de alguna manera logrò ponerse de pie. Tomò su bata de dormir y se la puso cansinamente sobre los hombros. Si resultaba que era Satoshi el que estaba tocando el timbre, no se molestarìa en decirle nada, le cerrarìa la puerta de vuelta en las narices.

Èl le habìa dejado muy claro que no pensaba salir a ningùn lado sintièndose como se sentìa. Satoshi le habìa llamado aquella mañana preguntàndole si tenìa planes para ese dìa, y Houtarou le habìa dicho que si, quedarse en casa todo el dìa. Habìa sido una conversaciòn larga, un castaño insistiendo y otro negàndose; al parecer el primero pasando por alto lo horriblemente ronca que sonaba su voz; pero al final el ojiverde ganò. Satoshi le dijo que comprendìa y habìa colgado.

Eso habìa sido un par de horas atràs, en parte no tendrìa sentido que Satoshi viniera a verlo ahora. El timbre sonò por tercera vez poco antes de que Oreki llegara a la puerta. El dulce y tintineante sonido sonò como una explosiòn en su dolorida cabeza. Tomò la manija y la abriò. El joven no estaba preparado para la sorpresa que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Buenos dìas, Oreki-san-saludò Chitanda, con una sonrisa, que ràpidamente se desvaneciò al ver el mal estado del muchacho.

Poniendo su usualmente enredado y alborotado cabello de lado, las mejillas y nariz del joven estaba coloreadas de un carmìn encendido, el origen de su cabello brillaba de sudor y debajo de sus ojos relucìan unas oscuras ojeras.

-Oreki-san, te ves terrible-soltò abruptamente Eru preocupada.

-Te lo agradezco-contestò Oreki sarcàstico.

-Lo lamento, no quise decirlo de esa manera-se disculpò ella desviando la mirada.

-Yo sè que no- suspirò el adolescente- Disculpa, es que hoy no me siento muy bien-.

-Eso creì, Oreki-san. Y es por eso que he venido a verte- ella dijo de manera tranquila. La de por sì irritada garganta de Oreki se cerrò, ligeramente incòmodo ante la sinceridad de Chitanda. Afortunadamente, èl no tuvo oportunidad de balbucear una respuesta incoherente- Querìa traerte esto- y sostuvo frente a sì-.

- Muchas gracias- respondiò èl, sus ojos ligeramente màs abierto en sorpresa. Despuèsde pensarlo un minuto, le pareciò lògico hacer lo que se acostumbraba con las visitas- ¿Gustas pasar, Chitanda?-.

-¿De verdad?- dudò ella preocupada- ¿No molestarè a tu familia?-.

-No, no hay nadie en casa ahora-.

-Oreki-san….-la mirada que tuvo Eru en sus ojos por un momento lo desconcertò, pero despuès la cambiò por una sonrisa- Estarìa encantada-.

En pocos minutos, ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de la casa; sentados frente a una mesa bajita mientras desempaquetaban los contenidos de la canasta. Una mueca torcida se formò en los labios de Oreki al descubrir los curiosos regalos de su amiga.

-Espero que te sean de ayuda, Oreki-san-dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Sì, yo tambièn lo espero-murmurò entre dientes, antes de agregar- Asì que ¿ya te sientes mejor?-.

Houtarou habìa llamado a Eru el dìa anterior, asì era como èl se había enterado de su enfermedad. Satoshi, muriendo de ganas de hacer algo con sus amigos despuès de Año Nuevo, habìa tratado de organizar sin èxito una salida para los 4. Despuès de avisarle a Oreki, le pidiò que corriera el mensaje, el cuàl muriò al oìr a Chitanda hablando en susurros al telèfono, casi sin voz.

-Ah, sì- balbuceò ella ruborizada- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar-.

-No hay problema- replicò èl, desviando la mirada. Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, hasta que Chitanda hablò de nueva cuenta con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Oreki-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no sè si deberìa entrometerme-.

-Adelante- la alentò, justo antes de sufrir un ataque de tos. Chitanda se inclinò sobre èl y le diò unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando recuperò el aliento, èl murmurò- ¿Què querìas preguntar?- su voz no podìa sonar màs pastosa y seca.

-Bueno, querìa saber ¿dònde estàn tu padre y tu hermana? Dijiste que Tomoe-san vendrìa a la ciudad por las fiestas-.

-Sì, ella saliò esta mañana; tenìa algunos recados que hacer. Y mi papà està trabajando-.

Chitanda se quedò pensativa un momento, su mano cerca de su rostro, su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. Despuès, pareciò recordar que no estaba sola y sonriò.

-Lo siento, Oreki-san. Es solo que no creo que sea bueno que estès solo mientras estàs enfermo-.

-Me las arreglarè- contestò èl incòmodo, sonrojàndose y desviando la mirada- No te preocupes por mì-.

-Es solo que….no puedo dejar de pensar en eso- replicò meditativa Eru- Todos necesitamos que alguien cuide de nosotros cuando estamos en cama, eso nos ayuda a recuperarnos màs ràpido. Asì que me preguntò….-entonces clavò sus enormes y preocupados ojos pùrpuras en el rostro del muchacho, dejàndolo paralizado- Oreki-san, ¿te molestarìa que fuera yo quièn cuidara de ti?-.

El ojiverde no respondiò nada por unos minutos, sus ojos muy abiertos. Chitanda no desviò la mirada ni un segundo, siempre fija en èl, esperando su respuesta. _¿De verdad?_ se preguntaba Houtarou _¿Ella estarìa dispuesta a quedarse aquì….conmigo? ¿Pero por què?_

-Y es que….despuès de todo, estàs enfermo por culpa mìa- de la culpa sus bellas amatistas cayeron al suelo- Si hubiera sido màs precavida quizàs no nos hubièramos quedado encerrados en la choza. Incluso, si hubieras ido con otra persona,habrìas podido gritar y los hubieran sacado ràpido de ahì. Es por mì que estàs asì, Oreki-san. Asì que por favor, por favor, dèjame ayudarte-.

-Chitanda- el rostro del castaño se ensombreciò- No te eches la culpa. Ninguno de los dos pudo haber previsto lo que ocurriò. Fue un accidente. Ademàs, si quieres hablar de culpas, entonces deberìas mencionar mi mala fortuna ¿recuerdas? Nada de esto ocurriò debido a tì….pero si tù-carraspeò- si tù te quieres quedar….-.

La pelinegra sonriò radiantemente- Sì, Oreki-san. Harè un buen trabajo, muchas gracias-. El castaño se limitò a asentir, disfrutando de una rara sensaciòn de incomodidad y alivio al mismo tiempo-Me pregunto por dònde deberìa empezar- pensò un poco y despuès su cara se iluminò con una idea- Dime, Oreki-san ¿ya comiste algo hoy?-.

La verdad era que Houtarou se habìa sentido demasiado dèbil como para molestarse por tener apetito; ademàs ahora màs que nunca pensaba que debìa respetar su famosa filosofìa de ahorro de energìa; incluso si eso significase que tendrìa que esperar a que alguien regresara a casa y tuviera la compasiòn suficiente como para prepararle algo.

-No- se limitò a contestar; Chitanda no tenìa por què saber la historia completa.

-Entonces te prepararè algo-parecìa estar realmente entusiasmada con su nueva tarea de enfermera- Permìteme usar tu cocina, por favor. Y mientras esperas, quizàs deberìas ir a descansar-.

Sin màs que decir por el momento, Oreki se retirò a su habitaciòn, dejando la magia de la jovencita trabajar en su cocina para èl. Sin embargo, no pudo ni cerrar los ojos al recostarse en su cama. De alguna manera le ponìa nervioso tener la presencia de Chitanda en su casa, por primera vez y en las actuales circunstancias.

Desde su cuarto se podìa escuchar los ruidos de cacerolas, la llave del fregadero e incluso cuando se abrìa o cerraba el refrigerador. _Quizàs deberìamos tener paredes màs gruesas. _Resignado a su insomnio, tomò un libro de su estante y empezò a hojearlo buscando algùn pasaje interesante para empezar a leer.

Chitanda vino unas cuàntas veces a preguntarle si le gustaba una o tal cosa, pero tìmida y respetuosa como era; lo preguntò a travès de la puerta del cuarto sin atreverse a entrar. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando los ojos de Oreki finalmente empezaron a pesarle.

Por màs que lo intentaba no podìa imaginarse lo que serìa tener a la chica de los hermosos ojos violeta haciendo de enfermera. Si bien èl sabìa que tenìa todas las habilidades y la compasiòn y ternura necesarios para el trabajo, era un sentimiento extraño para el castaño estar al cuidado de ella.

El libro de misterios que tenìa en su mano cayò sobre su pecho, mientras el adolescente era vencido por el sueño. Serìa una experiencia interesante la que tendrìa a continuaciòn, pero conociendo a su amiga, sabìa que no saldrìa decepcionado.

_Sus sueños eran un conjunto de imàgenes borrosas, recuerdos que pasaban apresurados frente a sus ojo sin orden ni sentido. Rostros, sonrisas, carcajadas, todas en blanco y negro. Èl estaba sentado en el salòn del Club, quieto sobre su silla, viendo todo pasar._

_Entonces viò unos hermosos ojos violetas, enormes, inquietantes e hipnotizantes. Color…...venciendo el blanco y el negro._

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Oreki. ¿Podrìa hablar con Chitanda, por favor?-saludò èl de cierta manera mecànica, regresando por una vez todas las veces que la pelinegra le habìa llamado por telèfono. La mujer que contestò el telèfono le pidiò amablemente que aguardara. Sonidos de pasos se escucharon por el auricular, unos nudillos contra una puerta, unas palabras murmuradas.

Segundos màs tarde, Chitanda ya estaba en el telèfono, luchando por sonar clara.

-Lo siento, Oreki-san- su tono triste aumentò la pena que sentìa Houtarou por ella- Me temo que he pescado un resfriado y no creo que pueda salir hoy con ustedes. Pero por favor, vayan sin mì. Asì podràn platicarme despuès como les fue-.

-D-de acuerdo- contestò el castaño incòmodo- Les avisarè. Espero que te recuperes pronto Chitanda- colgò. Y asì lo hizo, siguiendo lo que le habìa dicho, el ojiverde llamò a sus demàs amigos explicàndoles la situaciòn; pero una vez supieron de la enfermedad de su compañera, decidieron posponer sus planes para el dìa siguiente. Claro que despuès habìa sido el turno de Houtarou de arruinarlos.

Cuando se sentò en su escritorio, suspirò aliviado. Por fin en mucho tiempo tendrìa un dìa de ahorrar fuerzas por completo. Le agradaba mucho la idea, sin embargo, la voz ronca de Chitanda no dejaba sus pensamientos. Mentirìa si dijera que no pensò en visitarla, pero ¿a quièn engañaba? ¿Què bien le harìa a ella que èl la visitara? _Probablemente està mejor siendo cuidada con su familia, _reflexionò; dejando morir sus intenciones.

_La escena cambiò, pasando del recuerdo a una absoluta oscuridad. No podìa ver nada, solo tenìa la sensaciòn de que su mente flotaba en medio de ella. Giraba, se movìa, buscaba una manera de salir. Pero a la vez, todo estaba tan tranquilo y en paz. ¿Por què no disfrutar mientras durara? Se relajò, y se quedò muy quieto._

_Pero, entonces, una voz empezò a abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. En intervàlos, a veces la oìa y a veces callaba. Pero siempre repetìa la misma cosa._

_Oreki-san…...Oreki-san…_

Gotas de agua cayendo se escucharon cerca de èl. Se sentìa muy còmodo y càlido, sin embargo esa misma calidez le taladraba la cabeza sin descanso. Un olor, una esencia parecìa ir y venir con el sonido del agua. Era…..un delicado y dulce aroma a flores…..quizàs fresas.

Entonces una terriblemente frìa sensaciòn le obligò a finalmente abrir los ojos, que parecìan sellados. Su vista borrosa se encontrò con un interminable color rosa. Sentìa una presiòn firme pero gentil sobre su frente, el rosa cubriendo todo lo que veìa. Despuès, el color desapareciò, y la presiòn pasò a sus mejillas y a parte de su cuello. De nuevo, el sonido del agua cayendo.

Una vez ligeramente màs consciente de su alrededor, Oreki pudo conectar los puntos y saber que estaba ocurriendo. Chitanda estaba arrodillada al lado de su cama, donde estaba èl acostado cubierto por sus sàbanas. Ella tenìa una pequeña tela de color rosa pàlido en sus manos, el cuàl sumergìa en un bowl con agua y hielos, para despuès sacarlo y exprimirlo muy bien.

Eru estaba a punto de colocarlo de nueva cuenta, cuando se diò cuenta de que el ojiverde estaba despierto.

-¡Oreki-san, despertaste!- exclamò ella sorprendida, despuès continuò- Me preocupaste, te subiò mucho la temperatura ¿Còmo te sientes?-.

Todavìa estaba tan atontado que no estaba muy seguro de còmo se sentìa. Su cabeza ardìa, de eso estaba seguro, y su cuerpo seguìa dormido, sin querer permitirle moverse. Tenìa mucha sed y estaba un poco mareado pero fuera de eso….

-Estoy mejor, gracias- le respondiò. ¿De què servìa preocuparle? Era un simple resfriado, los sìntomas desaparecerìan paulatinamente; pero hasta entonces procurarìa ser miserable en silencio.

-Lamento haber entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso. Venìa a decirte que la comida estaba lista, pero estabas dormido- le comentò ella. _Dejè que su comida se enfriara, _se reprendiò mentalmente, _bien hecho, tonto.-_¿Todavìa tienes apetito?-.

-No te preocupes, y sì, gracias- respondiò Oreki-.

Caminaron juntos hacia la sala, donde seguìa la mesa con la canasta de mimbre de Chitanda,ahora vacìa. Hacendosa y trabajadora como una abeja, Chitanda pronto le sirviò un plato de la sopa que ella habìa hecho para Houtarou. Era cremosa, de un apetitoso color blanco y un olor delicioso a diferentes hierbas. Èsta contenìa pequeños trozos picados de champiñones, agregando textura y sabor tambièn.

El ojiverde tomò la cuchara y le diò una probada al manjar, con los ojos impacientes de Chitanda sobre èl, esperando su reacciòn. Indescriptible en verdad fue la càlida sensaciòn que le produjo la sopa calientita pasando por su irritada garganta, el calor ahora en su estòmago.

-Està deliciosa, Chitanda- la elogiò Oreki, ganàndose una deslumbrante sonrisa de la joven. Èl le respondiò con otra, mucho màs pequeña. Y ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, el ùnico sonido que se atrevìa a romperlo era el de la cuchara golpeando con el plato.

Una vez terminò de comer, Chitanda recogiò la mesa y empezò a lavar los platos, aùn en contra de las protestas de Houtarou. No me molesta, le contestaba ella cada vez que insistìa en que los dejara para lavarlos èl mismo màs tarde.

Viendo que sus intentos eran inùtiles, Houtarou esperò a que ella regresara de la cocina, sentado en el sofà. Encendiò la televisiòn de por tanto, buscando algùn programa interesante que pudiera gustarles a ambos. Increìblemente no habìa màs que documentales o pelìculas romànticas en la mayorìa de los canales, irritàndolo. Finalmente, encontrò una repeticiòn del programa que èl y Satoshi habìan visto en Año Nuevo, y pensò que era mejor eso que nada.

Pronto Chitanda se le uniò y se quedaron ahì sentados juntos, muy quietos, no muy seguros de que decir o hacer ademàs de observar la televisiòn. Pronto el calor en su estòmago empezò a adormecer a Oreki de nueva cuenta, pero èl con todas sus fuerzas intentò mantenerse despierto; pues en cierta manera le daba vergüenza quedarse dormido con Eru a su lado.

-Oreki-san ¿te sientes cansado?-.

-No-mintiò.

-Puedes irte a dormir si quieres-inistiò ella.

-Estoy bien- contestò èl con terquedad. Chitanda se quedò vièndolo confundida unos segundos, no alcanzaba a entender por què Oreki se comportaba de esa manera.

-No tienes que esforzarte porque yo estè aquì, Oreki-san. Necesitas descanso-.

-De verdad, estoy bien Chitanda-ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Entonces el rostro de Eru se iluminò con una idea ingeniosa, que hizo al joven tragar con dificultad mientras trataba de averiguar qué plan malvado se formaba en la mente de la pelinegra.

De repente, ella empezò a tararear. Una melodìa que Houtarou jamàs habìa escuchado. Era tranquila, suave y alegre. Junto con la melodìa, golpeaba suavemente sus manos en sus rodillas. Ahì estaba ella, sin razòn aparente alguna, haciendo mùsica sin instrumentos.

-Chitanda, ¿què...?-pero no pudo terminar su pregunta pues ella se limitò a negar con la cabeza, sin interrumpir su suave tarareo.

Confundido e irritado, Oreki decidiò mejor ignorarlo; pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues la suave canciòn poco a poco se empezò a abrir pasò en sus oìdos por encima del bajo volumen de la televisiòn, y poco a poco empezò a relajarlo. Entonces lo entendiò, la conspiradora de Chitanda lo estaba haciendo a propòsito. _¿Es capaz de cantar una canciòn de cuna para que me duerma?De verdad que a veces, simplemente no la entiendo. _

Tratò de sonar màs indignado en su mente, pero la inteligente chica de ojos violeta seguìa ganando terreno. Estrechò sus ojos con sospecha al ver a Chitanda sonreìr, fingiendo que no lo veìa sucumbir ante su tarareo. Luchò contra el sueño que amenazaba con oscurecer los alrededores, pero al final; èl perdiò.

Lo siguiente de lo que estuvo consciente Oreki era que estaba en su cama, de alguna manera que èl desconocìa. _¿Chitanda me trajo hasta aquì sola? _Se levantò, ahora realmente sintiéndose mejor. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta cuando encontrò un pequeño obsequio en su escritorio.

Una taza de tè humeante, de un extraño color caramelo, junto con un dulce y una galleta. Al lado de estos, habìa una nota. _Duerme bien, y recuperate pronto, Oreki-san._

-Bien, tù ganaste èsta vez Chitanda-sonriò èl, extrañamente feliz por el ò la taza entre sus manos y le diò un sorbo al brebaje, descubriendo el porqué de su extraño color, el tè sabìa a naranja. _¿Tè con mermelada de naranja? Muy britànico ¿no crees? _Sin quejarse siguiò disfrutando del cìtrico sabor de su bebida, poco despuès devorò la galleta, que era increìblemente suave y con enormes chispas sabor chocolate.

Estaba desenvolviendo el caramelo cuando su hermana Tomoe entrò sonriente a la habitaciòn.

-Hermano-sonriò ella- Al fin despiertas, estuviste dormido todo el dìa. No me sorprende-.

-Sì, bueno, eso es lo que haces cuando estàs enfermo, Tomoe-.

-Cierto-replicò ella tomando la taza vacìa del escritorio- ¿Pero no podìas al menos esperar a que tu amiga se fuera? No creo que haya sido muy divertido para Chitanda-chan quedarse aquì aburrida mientras dormìas-.

-¿Chitanda se quedò toda la tarde?-preguntò Oreki sorprendido.

-Casi- la joven mujer se sentò a su lado en la cama- Los encontrè a los dos un par de horas despuès de que te dormiste. Dijo que mientras descansabas guardò el resto de la sopa y la mermelada por si la necesitabas màs tarde- El ojiverde se quedò inmòvil con sus ojos muy abiertos- Ella es muy linda, por cierto- Tomoe sonriò de manera maliciosa- Se ve que es muy buena amiga, Houtarou. Debes estar agradecido, eres muy afortunado-.

Y con el ùltimo comentario, la hermana mayor de Oreki saliò de la habitaciòn. El adolescente permaneciò en silencio observando al dulce de miel y limòn que recièn acaba de desenvolver. Lo tomò suavemente entre sus dedos y lo metiò dentro de su boca. Sabìa a gloria. Y mientras lo disfrutaba se preguntaba, si existìa alguna manera de que su mala fortuna de Año nuevo, se hubiera vuelto una buena. Sì la habìa, estaba seguro que no era coincidencia que tuviera algo que ver con Chitanda.

_El camino de vuelta se le antojò màs corto que el de ida. Tomoe-san habìa sido muy amable al ser tan comprensiva y discreta con respecto a la escena con la que se había topado al llegar a casa. Pero incluso si no lo hubiera sido, nadie podrìa quitarle a Chitanda la satisfacción de haber sido de ayuda a Oreki._

_Despuès de unos minutos tarareando, la joven pelinegra habìa observado triunfal la cabeza de Oreki caer suavemente hacia atràs totalmente dormido. Al fin recibirìa el descanso que èl tanto necesitaba. Subiò las escaleras y murmurando una disculpa; entrò en el cuarto del ojiverde. Se acercò ala cama y tomò la colcha que ehabìa encima de ella. Gentilmente y con movimientos lentos, la enredò alrededor del cuerpo del adolescente. Houtarou no pareciò notar nada, su sueño no se perturbò en absoluto._

_Por el resto del tiempo que Eru estuvo en la residencia Oreki, Chitanda observò con una imperturbable sonrisa la televisiòn, mientras velaba cuàl guardiana el sueño de su compañero. Horas màs tarde, junto antes de marcharse, la joven observò a Tomoe tomar en brazos a su hermano (cosa difìcil debido a su corta estatura) y llevarlo de vuelta a su cuarto. Despuès se despidiò, mientras que en su mente ella pensaba:_

_-_Espero que ya no creas que tienes mala fortuna, Oreki-san.

-.-.-.-


End file.
